


it's takeaway time

by calarinanis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Jon's cooking dinner for Sansa who's supposed to be bringing the dessert but things don't quite go to plan.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	it's takeaway time

Nerves were building upon his bones. Sansa would be here anytime soon and his paella wasn’t ready yet. It smelt good but the rice was still a little hard, not nearly as soft as when Tormund had shown him how to make it. His doorbell rang.

“Hey Jon.” She kissed him on the cheek as she entered. “I brought a bottle of wine to go with the paella but I kind of ruined the churros.”

He chuckled as he opened the wine. “When you say kind of ruined?”

“I made them and fried them,” she said with a pause. “And, then I tasted one and realised that I overdid the cinnamon.”

“Cinnamon? They can’t be that bad, Sans.”

She pulled out a plastic container. “I knew you were going to say that so I brought a couple. Be warned, they’re disgusting.”

“I’m sure they’re not that bad.” He took one out. “You posh people just throw things out when they’re not perfect.” His tone was teasing and mischief was evident in his eyes.

Sansa crossed her arms. “Try one and then you’ll see.” A smirk settled on her pretty lips.

He bit into the churro. At first it tasted okay, a little floury and maybe override but not that bad. He opened his mouth to speak. That’s when he felt the pain creep into his throat. Spice strangled his throat. He began coughing and spluttering, trying to spit out every last piece of the disgusting churro. Sansa offered him water which he promptly swallowed as fast as he could. It was so soothing and so cooling that when she gave him a second glass he drank it all in one massive gulp. Breathing in, he felt his coughs subside.

“You know you’ve got a real skill. You managed to make a churro spicy, Sans. How the fuck do you do that?” He coughed and laughed at the same time.

“Hey, I didn’t even know there was a thing as too much cinnamon.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Are you okay, Jon?”

He threw his arm around her shoulder. “Absolutely fine. But, I suggest we throw them away.”

“What happened to you posh people just throw things out?” She poked fun at him with a smile.

“I take it all back.” He held his hands up in apology as a wide smile outstretched itself on his face. “Shit!”

Sprinting to the kitchen, he remembered that he had forgotten all about the paella as dread seeped in to his body. He switched it off and gave it a stir but it was too late. The lovely rice and fish was burnt to cinders, the wonderful smell now replaced by smoky fumes. Sansa had followed him and was quick enough to take it off the gas before a fire caught alight from the remnants.

“Ow.” She winced as she sucked on her finger.

Concern flashed across his face. “Sans, let me have a look.” He grabbed a packet of peas from his freezer and pressed it against the afflicted area.

“I’m okay.”

He hugged her against his chest, feeling her soft warm body and the tickle of that beautiful red hair. She was okay. His pan looked wrecked but Sansa was okay and that was all that mattered. He kissed the top of her hair, the silky strands so pleasurable against the roughness of his lips. He felt her delicate hands weave themselves in his hair as she leant up to kiss him. It was comforting and tender, the kind of kiss that meant that everything was okay. They broke apart.

“I guess we’re having a takeaway then,” said Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
